Overall Story
In case you are randomly on this wikia and wondering what the heck this is about, or if you need a recap, this is why I made this page. The story opens with hybrids walking into the school, each having their own thoughts. Some of them have encounters with other hybrids, and some even make friends (wow, they can make friends really fast). Then they go to a speech in the auditorium, which some of them fall asleep during the speech (I'm looking at you, Seraphina). Anyway, after the long, boring speech, some of the hybrids socialize and some of them talk about escape. Then they go to their classes. A lot of them were in the Genetic History classroom, there was an explosion or fire. So Miss Clarton gives all of the students detention, for some strange reason. Avis was taken away and experimented on. Chase finds her, but he gets captured and also experimented on. Later, Dillon finds both of them and gets help from the other hybrids, and they free Chase. Avis, however, is in the Underground Facility, and they can't rescue her. Then they realize that they can shape-shift into whatever animal they were melded with. As they fight, guards and Miss Clarton come and shoot tranquilizer darts at everybody (which is extremely nice of them). Finally, the hybrids take the wounded and retrieve to a cave in the mountains near the school. They're trying to figure out how to heal some people (like Zero, for instance, who has to go and try to DIE). Meanwhile, Avis has somehow escaped, but she gets shot in the ankle and just makes it to the cave before she collapses and blacks out (really, the best experience in the world). Noah and Amy are still inside the school, though, (because I guess they never got the memo about fighting and escaping), and some hybrids have gotten captured. Another hybrid, named Ella, is in a hospital facility near the school. When she wakes up, Miss Clarton is there, because she likes to be creepy that way. Miss Clarton tells Ella that there was a train wreck, and that Miss Clarton saved Ella. Ella seems to have temporary amnesia, and so she believes Miss Clarton. In the mountains, Avis has been discovered and Vesper (bless his street smarts), is removing the bullet from her ankle. When Ella is healed, Miss Clarton asks Ella to track down the other hybrids. She presents a quick PowerPoint introducing all the hybrids, and during the PowerPoint Ella develops an almost unhealthy obsession with two hybrids (see Ella's relationships and see Avis). Miss Clarton outfits Ella in some high-tech stuff and tells Ella that the hybrids were great at lying, and Ella searches for the other hybrids (she has an awesome nose. But then it must be a hundred times worse for her when there's a bad smell in the air). When Ella gets to the cave, she is confronted by Chase. Vesper leaves Avis temporarily to check out the commotion, and he tells Ella that Miss Clarton is evil and that she was lying. Ella doesn't believe him and she asks where Ash is. Then she sort of gets violent and takes out this shocking stick and orders them to bring Ash and Avis. Then Ash comes forward and Ella is ecstatic. Ella says to Ash, "Let's go!" but Ash refuses, because he wants to stay with his friend Twig. Ella is hurt and runs out back to the base where she was and goes on her computer (see Ella for more information about what she saw on the computer). She realizes what really happened and comes back, asking to join the hybrids. They decide that she can stay with them, and Avis then says, "We need to get Birch to a doctor." They cross the forest to get to a city, and a small group goes into the city (Birch, Avis, Chase, and Vesper). They meet Ash's sister, Rebecka, in the city. Chase takes Rebecka back to the camp. Then Avis realizes they need a hacker, so they go back to the camp (really, quite inconvenient). Rebecka says that she can help them, but then a stalker (Miranda) appears out of nowhere and reveals herself to them. Vesper smart-mouths her and she runs away with Vesper. Also, she gets badly injured in the process. She ties Vesper up and then falls unconscious (what is it with everybody getting unconscious?). To escape, Vesper turns into a rat and bites through the ropes. Then he goes back to the camp. Meanwhile, Chase gets Miranda, ties her up, and brings her to the camp. Miranda wakes up, and she is not happy. They're going to go to the city, except a bear randomly jumps out and tries to eat Vesper. Seraphina turns into a jaguar and pins down the bear, then has it promise not to bother them anymore. Ash gets a mysterious feeling. Then they're ''really ''going to the city, and in the eye doctor's office, someone asks to see one of the parents. Rebecka and Vesper go and get a person to pretend to be their mom. Then the doctor comes and gets Birch. Oh, and Seraphina freed Miranda, who gave them a tidbit of information before she ran away. And Ash fell asleep. (I'm sorry that she freed Miranda, but I owed Scarlet. And I still owe her. Argh!) The doctor gives Birch something for his eyes. The hybrids split up and meet: John, Sienna, and Jackson Avis gets surrounded by government officials and loses Birch. Meanwhile, Vesper, Chase, Sienna, Seraphina, John, Ella, Ash, and Rebecka have walked into the sewers. A rat tells Vesper that Avis is in trouble, and they run back to help her. While they're fighting, Mr. Brown aims a gun at Chase's back and Sienna jumps in front of him. Chase makes a deal with the government for them to take him away. Skylar, an eagle hybrid who was pretending to be working for the government, releases Chase. Then Mr. Brown shows up and stops them and Vesper from leaving. Vesper panicks and says some very weird things, making Mr. Brown think that Vesper is mentally unstable. Then Miranda shows up and tackles Mr. Brown. Vesper knocks out Mr. Brown with a rock. Meanwhile, back at camp, Zeki, a goat hybrid, showed up and whined about Rebecka breaking his equipment. And that's pretty much where the story is at. For more information, visit the character pages. For more information about the conflict between Ella and Ash, visit Ash's page. There are only about 85 comments to scroll through, but some of them should tell about that situation. For more information about all the hybrids and crushes and whatnot, either visit their character pages or go to the blog post "Can You Feel the Love Tonight." It talks about ships in the comments. Maybe I should update it or something to explain more about the sappy love conflicts. (Hybrids is a category with all of the hybrids.) Or visit the page Relationships. Conflict. The L-Word! For more information, stop looking at this post. It won't give you any more. Category:Browse